Many applications depend on sending and receiving relatively large amounts of data. Technologies based on transmitting data using light are a convenient alternative offering high network bandwidth. There are a number of devices that use light for transmitting information. For example, optical fibers are capable of transmitting data over vast distances providing high network bandwidth. Further, photonic integrated circuits (PIC) integrate multiple photonic functions providing functionality for light signals.
Optical connectors may be used where a connect/disconnect capability is required in an optical communication system. Optical connectors may be used to, for example, connect equipment, interconnect optical fibers, or cross-connect optical cables within a system. In an optical connector, mating ferrules may receive fibers in fixed positions such that two optical fibers mate in coaxial alignment to effect an interconnection. A ferrule is a piece of a suitable material including one or more optical pathways for light transmission through the ferrule. For example, such an optical pathway may include a hole adapted to receive an optical fiber for light transmission through the ferrule.
In many applications, such as datacom and telecom applications, there is a trend towards compact connectors that can be mass-produced with reduced manufacturing costs. Further, for some specific applications, it is convenient to provide additional optical components in a connector for facilitating reliability or further functionality of the connector.
In the drawings, the dimensions of layers and regions are exaggerated for clarity of illustration.